The Index Librarium
by UsurperOfTruth
Summary: Challenges and one-shots that are just here so that they don't flood my mind. Mainly Naruto things, but other content will probably be included along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to the Drabble Corner, where random one-offs come to rest. This entire thing is just a way for me to get ideas out of my head and putten down somewhere so that even if I don't do something with them maybe somebody else will._**

* * *

 _"W-what's going on...?"_

 _Blood..._

 _There was blood everywhere._

 _At least, as he looked down towards his mother on the ground, that was what he felt._

 _A women with red hair was lying on the ground with a hole in her chest and blood was pooling around her. Her form was lifeless, the stab wound into the chest had been instantly fatal._

 _This couldn't be happening..._

 _His mother couldn't be dead right...?_

 _'Clang'_

 _A sound of metal connecting with metal was heard from a room further off into the house. He couldn't stay here and continue looking at his mother...this was a dream right? Maybe if he followed what was happening he'd wake up?_

 _As he walked into what he subconsciously realized was his father's office he felt the tears well in his eyes as he saw a blade pierce through his father. As he dropped to his knees he let out a cry of anguish and for a moment of clarity, he realized that this wasn't a dream._

* * *

"It's that dream again..." These words were uttered by the young man who sat up in his bed as a bit of sweat covered his forehead. On his head was a mop of messy blonde hair and his eyes were a simple cerulean color, on his face were 6 distinct whisker-like marks with 3 on each of his cheeks. As he sat there in his bed his eyes drifted to the small drawer that sat next to his bed, more specifically the picture that sat on it.

"Enough already with the bad dreams..." He muttered to himself as he got out of his bed in only his boxers. Little ramen bowls covered the entirety of them, it was mainly due to his somewhat obsessive liking of ramen noodles. He knew the stuff was usually bad for you, but they just tasted so good. His physique was rugged, but lithe with him having some muscle but not being a body builder. Their were scars here and there, with a particularly nasty one a bit above his kidney. He put it up to the years of fighting bullies and the few gangs here and there, when you beat one gang everyone just seems to want a piece of you.

Stretching his limbs, Naruto let out a loud yawn as he looked around his room. It was pretty bare with only a bed, a drawer, a closet, and a few nick-knacks here and there. This was the apartment he owned in the 4th residential area of Honno City, it was a rather crummy place with a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room connected to what he guessed could be called a kitchen. The pipes always seemed to have some sort of problem and he was usually always doing some sort of repairs.

Though it wasn't too bad though, he had been in worse conditions. He he had been living on the streets for the past few months but things had changed. He had just barely managed to past the test to get into that academy, Honnouji. It was a rather shitty place if what he heard from his neighbors was true, ruled through power and status instead of grades. Though, appearance wise it was really nice if a bit stiff.

As he went to the bathroom and quickly shed his clothing to take a shower his thoughts were more focused still on that he was going to school. He didn't know many people and was sort of an outcast even amongst the populace around his area, apparently he looked like a thug. He guessed that even though he hadn't fought a gang since he had gotten here the image pre-built for him still followed. As he stepped out of the shower and dried himself and put his clothes on he smiled slightly.

One of the few bright spots in his move here was the fact that he did make at least one friend, even though he was sure her and her family had a few screws loose. Her name was Mako, and he swore that she always had a tendency to get dragged into the most weird situations. One time she had somehow become Queen of the Squirrels and was kidnapped by strange hamsters wearing clothing, you'd have to see it to believe it. Though, he was exaggerating a teensy bit.

* * *

"And who're you?" Naruto voice was blunt as he looked at the woman above him. She was small, dainty even with blond hair in drill-like pigtails. She wore a pink dress, pink boots, and matching fingerless gloves. She smiled cutely as she twirled the parasol in her hands as she looked at him. He didn't know why, but he felt a sort of connection to this person. She jumped down from her perch on the building happily, landing easily without any sort of adjustment before speaking.

"Oh silly little one, I'm no one really important to you now. I just came to check up on you and see how you were doing. That's the job Lady Ragyo assigned me after all." Naruto's hand's were beginning to twitch as he looked at the girl in front of him, there was something off about her. His hands clenched and unclenched as the atmosphere around him began to become heavy. This girl wasn't here on just a social visit was she?

"And who is this Lady Ragyo you're talking about?" He asked bluntly looking at the girl, he didn't have the time to really be dealing with some little girl especially one like her. There was an aura of...abnormality surrounding her, his senses were telling him that there was something wrong but he should probably find out who she was and who the heck was this Lady Ragyo she was speaking of.

The girl just spun her parasol slightly as she heard his question before tapping her cheek in thought. It seemed as if she was probably thinking about her answer, but Naruto got the feeling that she already knew what she going to say and was just mocking him or something.

"Oh you shouldn't worry about that right now, you silly head. You'll meet Lady Ragyo eventually after all she's really interested in you. Now I should be going now, I got lots of fun things to do after all. Buh bye!" She waved cheerily and then suddenly she was just...gone.

Well...that was rather weird he thought to himself. He was sort of annoyed to be honest, he hadn't gotten an answer to his question and now if he didn't run he'd be late for his first day of class. This really freaking sucked he thought, well at least he hadn't gotten into a fight with the girl. His sixth sense had been telling him that if he had fought her then...he would've lost. Well, that just meant he had to get stronger so it wasn't a big deal. After all he had vowed to become strong, that way...he wouldn't have to watch anyone else die.

* * *

"So you're Satsuki Kiryuin eh? I've seen better." Naruto stated easily as he stood out of line, he had never bowed to anyone before and he didn't plan on doing it now. She had given him no reason that he should respect her and if he never listened to lackies. Lackies were usually just mindless grunts that were really just background characters, a mean way to put it but Naruto had always been blunt.

"Who are you to disrespect Lady Satsuki as such!" The giant body of one Ira Gamagori covered Satsuki from his sight. Naruto's immediate thoughts were that this guy was big, like stupidly so. His second thoughts were 'I wonder what this guy eats on a regular basis' and 'Is he done trying to be intimidating?'. Dusting a bit of dirt off his old school coat he decided to speak.

"Me? Well I'm just your average guy who strives to be just a bit more awesome every day. Name's Uzumaki Naruto, ya know?" He had a wide grin on his face as he completely ignored any sign of danger he might be in. His ears twitched minutely as he felt that something was coming towards him fast, putting a single hand out he caught what seemed to be like an oversize boxing glove. Looking over he blinked slightly as he saw the somewhat shocked face of who he guessed was the boxing club captain or something.

"What are you doing? Can't ya see I'm having a conversation? So go somewhere else." With his piece said he tossed the guy with all of his strength into the far east wall. He had always been absurdly strong, the only reason he really ever got injured in a fight was due to weapons and the fact that he was the type of guy to just charge ahead. His Godfather just said he was stupid, he resented that statement.

"So where were we?"

This was just the beginning of his adventure at Honnouji Academy.

* * *

 **\- Entire idea behind this is that Naruto is a mostly ordinary guy who's just looking for a good fight and a bit of peace as well. He's at peak physical condition and despite his smaller size he could give Gamagori a challenge in base strength without a Goku Uniform. He's approximately strong enough to fight a Two-Star outfit without any boost and win handily through sheer experience and stupid strength. At best he could match a Three-Star for a minute or two but unless given some sort of edge or accessory he'll lose, though he'll go down swinging. This Naruto is really strong, but not nearly as fast as he is in canon. To make up for this he has very honed instincts from years of gang fights.**

 **\- Minato Namikaze used to work for Ragyo and while under her managed to steal some Life Fibers, how much is up to you. It could be just enough to build Naruto some sort of weapon, maybe enough to make his own variant of a Kamui. His status could be either dead or alive, but if alive make note of the threat that Ragyo poses as it is a matter of when she will attack because she probably already knows. If his Dad survived that attack on the estate anyway, Naruto's mom is most definitely dead however.**

 **\- He's been friends with Mako for about a year before they start at the school, so they're on good terms.**

 **\- You can have Naruto characters appear, but no one has any particular ninja ability or usage of chakra. If you wish to incorporate Naruto villains you can give them a substitute in abilities via usage of Original Life Fiber/Goku Uniform if really necessary.**

 **\- Naruto is generally the main focus of the story, but he isn't some swag guy that ropes in all the girls as the world cowers under his strength. Naruto is an oblivious guy with a heart of gold and is generally a nice guy, though you can make him a bit more educated if you wish though he shouldn't be extremely smart. Girls shouldn't just flock to him, if you want a pairing make it so there is build-up and development towards it.**

 **\- When Naruto finds out who murdered his mom and (possibly) his dad, he will snap. No question about it, he'll become a berserker and target all of his rage towards the on who did it. cough*Nui Harime*cough. Normally there should be no way he'll win that fight without being clearheaded, he doesn't have Kurama or any of the other Bijuu and is just a completely normal if stupidly strong guy.**

 **\- One possible way to give Naruto a boost is find an inventive way to implement a form like Sage Mode. It'll be hard but not impossible. Overall this story can end wherever you want, you could make Naruto leave after the part where Ryuko fights the Elite Four or maybe after the arc where Satsuki conquers the other places. You just have to have a reasonable explanation as to why. Heck for all I know you could have Naruto die and take out Ragyo with some attack that functions like a Rasenshuriken and save Senketsu.**

 **\- Those are all the main plot points I can think of besides the fact that there should be no real bashing in the story, especially since there really isn't nay reason to bash in this story. Whoever wants to take this up, just ask for more info and permission. I only ask that you're willing to but your best effort into completing such a story.**


	2. Drabble 2

An unfinished piece of work, just something I though I couldn't work with at the time. It's written entirely in second-person view, as if you were the one doing these actions. Maybe I'll get back to this one day.

* * *

Outlying Crow, Chapter 1

Day 01

"Hmm, this one's name..."

You awoke in what appeared to be cave. This should not have been possible, you vividly remembered what seemed to be your final moments. Helping resolve the conflict in the world and playing what would be a large role in bringing peace was something that you took a slight bit of pride in, once your job was done you had thought you could return to other world.

That was not however the case, instead of that occurring you woke up in a cave with no knowledge how you could have possibly gotten here. Despite this, with trained resolve you remained calm. It wouldn't help if you panicked so you decided to take stock of your location.

Looking around a bit you took in the surrounding of the cave and came to two conclusions. One, you were reincarnated. Presumably, into another world. You thought this because your skin was a vivid green along with the many other babies surrounding you. Conclusion two was that you were now once again a baby. You abhorred this.

Your arms and legs barely responded to your whims and even then the most that managed to occur were minute wiggles that were of no help. Seeing as your options were limited you decided that the best course of action was to ponder things until your body fell asleep. There were many questions that needed to be answered, though you were in no rush. You weren't worried about your world much, you had faith in those two to bring peace.

For the first time in a long time your sleep was peaceful.

"Yes...His name will be Eta."

Day 02

Your eyes fluttered open as you awoke from a dreamless sleep, one of the first you had in many years you noted to yourself. You decided that today you would try to gather a bit more information from your surrounding and about yourself.

Trying to move your limbs resulted in some failure with only your hands moving, but with a lot of effort you did manage to make your head move as usual. Through this bit of information gathering you managed to figure out a few more things.

The cave you were in seemed natural, there was no torches or signs that it had been dug out so this was more than likely a natural cave. You didn't completely rule out the possibility of humans playing some sort of role however, if they had an equivalent to chakra anything was possible.

Further inspection of the other infants around you made you remember something. These creature reminded you of goblins. When you were a child you had found the folklore section of the Ninja Academy's Library and while not particularly interested you did read some of it.

There were approximately 30 of the creatures in the room, not including yourself. 20 of them were infantile like yourself, the other 10 seemed to be the size of a child if slightly bigger. With how old one of them seemed you made the assumption that these were the adults. That was disheartening to say the least. You assumed there were more as you weren't able to fully see the entire room.

You noticed that some of the other goblin infants were unclothed while some were in what could be considered dirty rags, you were one of the few in dirty rags. It was hard to determine whether or not you should be grateful or upset. Thinking about how it would feel to lay on the ground you decided that you were grateful, at least somewhat.

Your mobility was still quite limited and you presumed that it would be for quite some time. Perhaps if you were lucky enough the creatures had a fast growth period, from what you remember goblins didn't have much strength so it was reasonable to expect that they would grow faster so as to survive better.

There wasn't else that you had much note of during these two days of infancy. The only other thing of importance that you had noted was that you no longer possessed chakra. While this seemed bad you knew you were still a capable fighter without chakra and you still felt some sort of energy in your body.

It didn't feel like chakra and so you made the assumption that it was this world's native energy. Your eyes began to feel heavy, it seemed all your thinking and observation had tired you out.

Without anything else to do as of now you decided to get some rest. Maybe tomorrow would be more enlightening of your current situation.

Day 03

Your assumption on growth rate had been partially correct. It was only the third day since this reincarnation and your size was much different from the previous two days. While you were originally an infant in size you had shot up to roughly the size of a child now.

Comparing this body to your previous one when you were a child in your own world made you find it lacking, but it was better than the previous conditions. It could be said that your power had increased exponentially, as was the case for some of the other goblins you noted.

You were now able to stand up and even run around to some degree, you felt...happy. It was only natural seeing as up until this point you had been helpless, but now you had a body that at least had some physical strength.

Looking around you saw one of the goblins in particular was ecstatic at his new capabilities. He seemed happy and was overall giddy in his disposition, that was a good thing you thought. You didn't dwell much on it however, you decided it would be best to acquaint yourself with this body.

For the rest of the day you tested this new body's capabilities by doing some simple exercises. By doing this you could figure out how to best use this body along with what your limits were now.

You were capable of running for approximately 5-10 minutes at a time, depending on whether or not you pushed yourself. You could barely handle more than a few sets of push-ups and sit-ups and your overall speed was that of maybe a regular civilian. Your body was...tolerable for now, but you decided that you would work hard to improve it.

After your surprisingly tiring work-out session, you went over near the wall of the cave and sat down with your back to the wall. You found it harder to sleep, but perhaps this was because your body was filled with more energy.

Letting yourself drift to asleep you made sure to keep your senses alert, despite the fact that you were in a relatively safe area you were still surrounded by creatures that were somewhat unfamiliar to you. Though, you were also one of those creatures now.

Day 04

You found yourself out in the wilderness of the forest hunting for food as you carried a slightly rusty dagger you had found earlier this morning. This was your first time since reincarnating that you had did any sort of real task.

What had brought this on had been the fact that you had found out that newborn goblins such as yourself were restricted to eating caterpillars. Trying one had made you find out that they were unexpectedly edible, but not desirable. However, it was not enough to fill you and there were a noticeable lack of them in the cave. While having been a shinobi in war times it was rare that you hadn't found yourself with some sort of food.

Whether it was gained through hunting, purchase, or having packed a few ration bars you were never without food. It was most likely because of this that you had decided that you would procure some food. Meat was first on the list, and maybe berries if possible.

Earlier this morning you had found out some more about goblins, and decided that you disliked one particular practice of them. That was the kidnapping and subsequent raping of women.

Goblin breeding could be done between the same race, however the conception rate seems to be low. To overcome that, they kidnap women and violate them until they're pregnant. You had found this out by asking the goblin elder, Gobuji-san. The reason for you asking this question was what you saw earlier when finding the rusty dagger you now possessed.

While picking it up you had stumbled across a room with several women. Many of them were stripped to rags and bruised, as if they had been beaten. You honestly wondered how, from your minor observations most goblins tended to be rather weak and a bit dim.

Your face had hardened in anger as you saw a child in an extremely cruel state. Her whole body was defiled by a cloudy liquid, and her vitality, which seemed to grow weaker with every breath, was ever more fleeting. She was surely on the verge of death, it was a severe incident to be aware of.

It was easy to guess where they were kidnapped from. At your current strength, you know too well the extent of what you can do, and so you muttered a brief prayer for them. This was only a mere consolation though. When you gained more strength you told yourself that you'd help them.

Despite this, you had also found out some more useful information, levelling. Levels were this worlds way of allowing one to gauge the strength of others, you could see your own levels and others by squinting. You didn't bother to look at your own now, you knew it would be low as of now.

Gobuji had also told you some more interesting details one being that your name in this world was Gobueta or Eta for short, but you decided to focus on your hunting once more. Hunting with another might've been easier you thought, but you more than made up for the lack of another with the skills you had.

Despite your lacking physical abilities you had not lost any of the skill that was ingrained into your mind, though it took more effort than it would normally to use them. Wandering around a bit you came across a rabbit. It had a long horn that could be considered quite dangerous, but to you it was nothing more than a minor threat.

You stealthily crept up near it and just as it seemed to sense you the dagger you had was quickly thrown into it's back and it was easily impaled. It let out a few feeble squeaks and moans before going still, despite disliking killing you knew this was a necessary death. Until you had access to a shop or something hunting was the fastest way to gather food and supplies.

Killing a few more rabbits in the same way you decided it was time to make a fire and cook your catch. Walking around in the forest you made note of some of the more dangerous creatures that were here and there, one in particular being a long venomous snake. You disliked snakes, but you were ill-equipped to deal with it.

As you gathered sticks for your fire you saw to goblins, one of them you knew. It was the goblin from yesterday along with another. They seemed to be attacking one of the horned rabbits that you had found earlier.

With a surprising amount of teamwork they managed to takedown the creature with no difficulty. You chuckled slightly when they got into a bit of a spat when the easy-going goblin tried to eat the rabbit immediately.

The goblin from yesterday seemed rather smart based upon his disposition now and so you assumed that he was responsible for the coordination between the two. Inwardly you were surprised that goblins could work together like this.

Walking away you made sure to keep your footsteps silent, the shrubbery didn't help but with trained effort you managed it. Perhaps you should try and figure out how to use that energy inside of you, it would certainly help you gain more of your skill-set back.

Putting your hand out in front of you pulled on the energy as if you were focusing chakra. The energy seemed to move, but you didn't know how to bring it forth. Closing your eyes you imagined that there was fire in your palm, that it was flickering and fidgeting as if it was trying to jump away, and then you caged it so it could be nothing more than a small spark. Opening your eyes you allowed a small smile to come across your face as a tiny flame appeared in the middle of your palm.

Perhaps you'd regain a bit more of your skills sooner than anticipated.

* * *

 **A rather simple story idea that places Itachi Uchiha into the world of re:Monster. I doubt I'll ever really get to this so I decided to place it here until I decide to really try with the idea or someone else wants to.**

 **The basic plot progression would be Itachi being a sort of outside view to how he events that transpire in the story until eventually he left the goblins all together. With some of the messed up things the main character of the story does, even if sometimes with good reason, he's very liable to draw Itachi's ire.**

 **This is post-Edo Tensei Itachi so if he seems a tad more chipper it's because he's at peace and has no reason to adopt his extremely cold personality, he is still rather apathetic though. His apathy or at least withdrawn attitude is at more manageable levels, pretty much how he would be if the whole Uchiha Massacre wasn't weighing him down.**

 **Strength level wise, by the time everyone important evolves fully, he would have a somewhat hard time against the main character along with a few of his main subordinates (Gobu-Kichi, Gobumi, etc;), but only the main character would have any real chance at actually putting him down for the count. Itachi would evolve a bit quicker than main character to Hobgoblin status, but would take longer to reach is final evolution per say.**

 **To make up for lack of chakra, Itachi has magic. Sort of. The magic is really a mixture of that worlds system and chakra, something I had planned out awhile ago with an okay way to implement it, and while not as versatile nor easily manipulated as chakra it does give him a partial element of void to his flames which would eventually allow him to create a mimicry of Amaterasu. It'd be very draining, like normal Amaterasu, but just as strong if not a little bit more so. I had ideas on some other things, but just in case I do this one day I'll keep em to myself.**

 **Overall, this story would not follow canon to a t. It's very much a tale of how Itachi could influence the world and at the end would lead up to a climatic battle with Goblin Rou(the main character** **of re:Monster) and Itachi. It would be more a battle of ideals really.**

 **Goblin Rou looks out mainly for himself and the few that he started to care about and has relations with, but never seems to think about the larger picture and will commit harsh acts if he thinks it'll help him and his underlings in anyway. He's also capable of good, but as times goes down his actions tend to become worse and worse until it's reach the point where he could barely be considered an Anti-Hero.**

 **Itachi, a pacifist or at least peace seeker by nature, would eventually realize that he has to draw a line on these actions somewhere. When Rou captures the elven women (I'm not sure if there were guys too but whatever), I had planned on Itachi intervening. After that point nothing else was written up for the most part story board wise.**

 **Maybe one day I'll come back to this, until then it'll stay here. In the Index Librarium.**


End file.
